I Know Now
by PenDummy
Summary: It's Naomi and Emily's wedding day, and Katie reflects upon their relationship and realizes that they're meant to be. Set 6 years after series 4.


Disclaimer I own nothing from Skins, though I would like to own a set of series 3 DVDs if they weren't so hard to find where I live.

A/N This is written entirely from Katie's POV and I'm thinking this would be considered fluffy(?). I don't know, if not, then it's just a regular oneshot. Thanks to **Miss Peg** for beta-ing! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Naomi loves Emily. Emily loves Naomi. Nothing is ever going to change that. They fit together perfectly. It's sickeningly obvious. Of course I'm happy for them and everything but they could, you know, get a room every once in a while. They're always snogging in public and everything. They think I can't see it when they've got their hands up each other skirts under the tables but I'm just too horrified in the moment to say anything. That, and the fact that when Effy realizes what they're doing, she tries to sneak her hand up my skirt as well.

But I realized that these two really are going to last forever. It just doesn't make sense for them not to. Yeah, okay, I admit I was trying to shove Emily back into the closet for a bit. And I was a shit sister for not sticking up for her when Mum tried to do it too. It actually kind of makes me feel bad now when I think back to how she reacted when I told her about Effy.

_6 years ago – Katie and Emily's Room_

"I'mkindofseeingEffy." I mumbled quietly. My eyes were glued to the floor and my heart was pounding against my chest. I was so fucking nervous I couldn't even breathe properly.

"What? I can't hear you when you mumble." Emily looked at me incredulously, she turned towards our dresser. Her reaction was a bit my fault, I had chosen to tell her when she was trying to pack for university and she couldn't find her favourite jumper that day so she was a slightly bit frustrated.

"I'm kind of seeing Effy." I muttered only a slightly bit more coherently.

"You and Effy what? Speak up, will you. If I can't find my jumper, then it's probably at Naomi's and that means I have to go there to pick it up, then come back for dinner." She let out a grunt in frustration. "There just isn't time to do that. Can you be a little useful and just fucking help me look for it?" We both knew it was at Naomi's, our closet wasn't that big and neither was our room. What confused me was why she didn't just call Naomi and ask her to pack it with her stuff. They were headed to Goldsmiths for their first year of university. Naomi had postponed going to university for a year so she and Emily could go to _Goa_ and wherever the else felt like would be a great place to fuck. Emily applied while they were abroad and now they are both going to live together in their tiny apartment in London.

"Why don't you just ask Naomi to bring it with her?"

"Because we're not going to London as Naomi and Emily. I'm going to London as Emily and Naomi is going to London as Naomi."

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling even if I wanted to. It wasn't like they weren't going to be Naomi _and_ Emily the second they got time to themselves.

"Right. Fuck. I guess I'll just have to get Naomi to bring it over." Emily smiled at the prospect of seeing her girlfriend. She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and moved towards the hallway to get some privacy but I reached out to stop her just as she was about to open the door.

"Wait, I have something to tell you."

Emily turned around to face me. "Oh, right. You and Effy what?"

I blushed, my heart had started pounding again and my eyes had immediately dropped to the floor. But I mentally berated myself and forced myself to look into Emily's eyes.

"I've been seeing Effy." I had said it. It was out there. It was terrifying. It was freeing.

Emily's jaw dropped. It took her a few moments before she closed her mouth again. Then her eyebrows started to furrow, and her mouth began to move.

"What. The. Fuck! You fucking hypocrite!" She shoved me back a little and I was horrified. "Are you fucking kidding me? After all that shit you put me through? You're seeing _Effy_?" She paused to catch her breath. "_EFFY_! The girl who smashed your head open with a rock? What the fuck? Did she fuck something up in there when she did it?" She gestured towards my skull. She just kept staring at me, and I didn't know what to do. I knew I was a hypocrite the second I wanted to kiss Effy. I was so ashamed of myself that I was caught completely off guard when Emily tackled me with a hug.

"It's okay, Katie. I'll be with you when you tell Mum." I was so grateful that I started to cry. "Oh my god, Katie, it's gonna be alright. You don't have to tell anyone until you're ready." She was stroking my hair and my back and all I wanted to do was tell her that I wasn't crying because I was scared of facing Mum, I was crying because I was so happy to have a sister like her.

_Present Day_

I still love that little shit to death, still grateful that she's my twin sister. Even if she did pick the most sarcastic bitch to fall in love with. And to marry. That's right, my little sister is getting married today. Before me. But today's not the day to dwell on that fact.

I, of course, am the maid of honor, being escorted by the best 'man', Effy Stonem, down the aisle. I can see Naomi's smug expression as I approach her. She never fails to make a comment about me being gay _every_ time she sees me after she found out. Even now! She's doing it with just a look, it's ridiculous. This sucks because I'm not allowed to do anything about it because we're in the middle of her wedding and Emily's not here to make her stop. But it's her wedding day so I suck it up and plaster on the fakest smile, directing it right at Naomi and I can see her trying to hold in a laugh.

We reach the altar and Effy leans in to give me a kiss before we both take our proper places and I have to stop myself from giving her a proper kiss. The orchestra begins to play the wedding march. Everyone sitting in the pews moves to get a closer look at the church doors. I can see Naomi stand up a bit straighter from the corner of my eye. I turn to look at her properly and I can see how nervous she really is. Naomi looks exactly like she does that day we were all huddled in Freddie's shed when she had confessed the full depth of her love for Emily. Except this time, she isn't terrified. I can see it in her eyes, inside of her, Naomi's heart is about to burst from happiness.

When my dad and Emily take their first step through the doors, Naomi can't hold it in anymore, and the biggest smile I've ever seen her wear is now cemented onto her face. She looks so giddy she reminds me of JJ for fuck's sake. I turn back to Emily, even from here I can see that my twin has the exact same smile on her face and fuck, I can't help it but smile for both of them. Dad knows exactly how I'm feeling because he's got the exact same smile the three of us have on. That big ol' softie in him is shining right through because I can actually see how tight his hold onto Emily's arm is. (I don't know how Emily's handling Dad's hold, he may have lost the gym but he's still as big as ever.) He's not ready to let go of his daughter. Frankly, I wasn't ready to let go of Emily when she got together with Naomi.

I glance over to Mum and James sitting in the front row. James is so goddamn fidgety, he's just waiting to see Emily and Naomi kiss at the altar. Damn kid is still a pervy little bastard. Bet he's got his phone at the ready to snap a picture for Gordon McPherson.

Mum on the other hand, actually has a genuine smile on her face and my smile falters for just a second. I haven't seen her smile like that for a while, or as a matter of fact ever when it comes to Naomi and Emily.

Naomi and Emily had managed to force Mum to accept (begrudgingly) their relationship step by step. The time when Emily first came out was a bit rocky. Family dinners were never fun when Emily mentioned Naomi. That was because Mum was still trying to pretend it was just a phase for Emily and Emily was intent on proving that it wasn't. After their umpteenth argument, Emily had somehow gotten Mum to agree on letting Naomi come to a family dinner (and somehow Emily got Naomi to agree to it, thought I'll never ask how). It took a couple of months before Mum and Naomi could carry on with pleasantries through an entire meal. It took another year and a half before they could have an entire conversation with disagreements. And it had only taken another year after that before Mum was willing to admit that her daughter was seeing another girl (if she was pushed that far for details about her daughter).

Gina is sitting on the other side of the church with Kieran. Every time I see them together, I can't get the image of them fucking out of my head. It's fucking disgusting. Back when I was still living at Naomi's because I refused to live in the caravan Dad found us, I had come home one day and they were just going at it. They were fucking right by the front door! Talk about first impressions.

Gina turned to me with a smile and said one thing, "Oh, Naomi must've finally come around on the concept of communal living. You look quite a lot like Emily, you must be Katie." I only nodded once and managed to mumble out an apology and I ran the hell out of the there. Gina's giving me a little wave so I wave back.

Cook is sitting beside them with the same ridiculous smile that seems to be on everyone's face. Though he was a bit miffed at the fact that he didn't get to be the best man. Apparently, the only way Naomi could make it up to him was if he could throw her a 'bachelor' party. Just an excuse to hire strippers. I reckon it's been a long time he's seen one since he got himself a decent job. He still tries to get us all out to a club every now and then. Panda and Thomas came back from Harvard and while I could only understand half the things she said before she went to the States, now I can barely understand Pandora with her new broadened vocabulary. JJ got himself some job at some corporate business thing, I think it has something to do with numbers? Well, whatever. He's really good at it so he's making quite a bit. He bought a house and he's living with his mum, his dad, Lara and her baby.

We go back to Freddie's shed on his birthday every year. I think it's the only time we smoke spliffs anymore, but we celebrate like we did when we thought he ran away because that's the only way we can. This only happens because Cook still keeps in touch with Karen. They mourned over Freddie's death together and when they realized that Freddie would want them to be happy, they helped each other rebuild their lives. I guess I helped with Effy. She shut herself off from all of us and no one really wanted to put her in a mental hospital again. (Who knows how many fucking John Fosters there are in the world.) I just kept visiting her, and I tried pushing her to talk. One day, she looked so fucking pathetic I just reached out to hold her and that's when she started to let me in. It's taken a long time for us to get where we are but I sure as fuck won't let her go mental again.

So we're all here today (without Freddie but with Karen instead) to witness the wedding of Emily and Naomi. The two of them were meant to make it from the start. Even when Emily broke Naomi's heart when she did JJ a favour. Even when Naomi fucked everything up when she fucked the dead girl. Even when Emily was fighting to balance Mum and Naomi. They were always meant to make it.

I can see it in Emily's eyes when Dad gives her a kiss on her cheek before handing his daughter over to the love of her life. Emily's heart is breaking because even though it's still Dad's job to protect her, Naomi will be her primary caretaker now. And Emily's going to miss Dad. But Naomi's up for the task, I've made sure of it. Emily blows a kiss to Mum before taking her place across from Naomi but not before flashing me a quick smile over her shoulder.

"We are gathered here today..." The minister is talking but all I can focus on are the happy smiles on the two brides. I can see it on their faces too, they're only just listening to the minister because it's part of their wedding.

Now Naomi's reciting her vows and it's not the first time she's doing this. The first time she made her vows was in Freddie's shed seven years ago. She pledged her heart to Emily that night. And when Emily took her back, Emily was saying 'I do'.

The minister is asking for the rings but they can't bloody take their eyes off of each other for a second, even when Effy is handing Naomi the rings, Naomi just blindly grabs at them. She only looks down when she needs to because she almost slides the ring onto the wrong finger. Then her eyes flicker back up to Emily's instantly and for crying out loud, it looks like they're making love with their eyes.

The light catches on the ring and this time, that's what I'm focused on. It's a simple gold band and with a single a diamond much bigger than I thought Campbell could ever afford. I remember the first day the ring caught my eye. Or more like, it was shoved in my face.

_8 months ago – Katie and Effy's House_

Emily and Naomi were coming round for dinner and I was scooping out the take out into bowls. I couldn't be arsed to prepare anything, Effy just doesn't know how to make anything and it's not like those two lovebirds would've ever known the difference.

"Could you give me a hand with this?" Effy peeked over the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you bother? They don't care where it comes from." It wasn't really a question. Not that I had an answer either so I just kept setting the table until the doorbell rang at exactly half seven. I glanced over again to Effy already knowing that I'd have to get the door.

I took a fleeting look in the mirror by the front door confirming that I did indeed look fit before opening the front door. I was met by the sight of Emily and Naomi holding hands accompanied with a smile on my sister's face and a smug smirk on Naomi's. It was a sight I was accustomed to seeing except that night Emily's smile was especially brighter and Naomi's smirk was especially smugger.

"What?" I blurted out.

That's all it took for Naomi to tighten her left hand's grip on Emily's right and to swing it up right in front of my face so that all I could see was the big fat fucking diamond gleaming in the outdoor light. To double the effect, Emily raised her left hand to eye level too. My jaw dropped rather unattractively and I was glancing back and forth between the two diamonds I was practically salivating over. In a move entirely out of character, I hugged both Naomi and Emily.

Effy came over wondering why we were taking so long. Naomi managed to pull her arm out from out of the hug to show Effy the ring and Effy just shot them a smile. A genuine one, she doesn't do smirks around us anymore.

Later we were lounging on our couches: Effy and Naomi were nursing wine glasses while Emily and I each had a bowl of ice cream perched in our laps. Effy was sitting on the floor in front of me while I curled up in my chair. Naomi was sitting on the arm of the chair Emily was sitting in and my sister's position mirrored mine.

"So Naomi, how'd you do it?"

"Do what?" She replied coyly while looking down at Emily. I remember distinctly seeing a slight tinge of red flooding across Emily's cheek while she suddenly seemed interesting in the bowl of ice cream.

"Do what? How'd you manage to get a name like Naomi Campbell! You know I was asking you how you proposed!"

"Oh! Of course that's what you meant. Emsy sweetie, shouldn't you be the one telling your sister the _story_?"

"Uh. Right. It was nothing really. She asked. I said yes. Just like how everyone else does it, right?" She mumbled it just loud enough to hear. But I wasn't buying it.

"There's got to be more." I pushed for more.

"Yeah, we want to know." Effy reached up to hold my hand, and now I realize she noticed Emily's obvious anxiety and was enjoying it.

Naomi raised her empty glass. She made her way over to Effy and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the room. "Come on Ef, help me refill my glass." Effy let out a groan, obviously wanting to hear the story. But she had no choice because Naomi summoned some kind of monster strength and dragged her out towards the kitchen.

I got up and sat on the coffee table in front of Emily, which forced her to look at me.

"Well go on, tell me." I was starting to get a bit annoyed and I didn't bother to mask it.

"It's nothing special, really. You don't want to hear it." Her face flushed a darkening red.

"For fuck's sake, Naomi dragged Effy out of the room so you could tell me. Stop being a cow and spit it out."

"Fine." She straightened up but still kept her gaze focused on her hands. "Do you remember that lake we used to drive by every time we went camping?"

I had to think for a bit before I knew what she was talking about. "You mean the lake where you guys first went at it?" The blush returned to my twin sister's face.

"Y-Yeah. Naomi suggested we go back because I wanted a break from work and she did too and we had been meaning to go back there but we just never had the time. And last week my boss said I looked like I needed a break which is why Naomi suggested it—"

"Emily! I get it! You and Naomi went to the lake. Then what?"

She looked at me stunned before continuing, "Right. Uhm. So we went to the lake. We packed a tent and everything because last time we were sleeping on just a blanket and when I woke up my neck was fucking sore. We had to go shopping for everything. Did you know they make double sleeping bags? We got a green one."

"Emily! I don't care what color sleeping bag you guys fucked in. I want to hear how she proposed!"

"Sorry!" She fidgeted a bit in her seat before she continued. "We basically did what we did the last time we went to the lake. I pushed her into the lake again and we swam for a bit. Then we drank some vodka and had some spliffs by then fire. And then we...you know..."

"You had sex? I know you have sex with her, you've been declaring it since that night you came home looking like a slut. Can you fucking get on with the story?"

"But... She... After we... After I came down from...y'know... She laid something on my chest." I could see her cringe. When I didn't say anything (heck I was mentally cringing, I didn't want to picture my baby sister naked after just coming down from her orgasm), she kept going. "I opened my eyes and I saw a small black velvet box lying open. And then I saw the ring. I jumped up so fast the ring got lost in the sheets. When Naomi found it, she held it up to me and said, 'Emily, will you marry me?' I immediately said yes and she slid the ring on my finger and then she kissed me and then we—" She stopped herself before spilling out the details of their love making before I could truly cringe outwardly.

But I didn't fail to notice the smile she had on the whole time she was recounting the details of the proposal. I could see her get lost in the memories which were no doubt filled with love (and lust).

It took a few moments before I digested the details and a little longer before I could come up with something to say.

"Where was the grand romantic gesture?"

"Fuck off." Emily smiled before throwing a cushion at me.

_Present Day – Wedding Ceremony_

"Do you Naomi, take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Emily, take Naomi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." I have to suppress a laugh because technically, they're both the brides in this wedding.

But of course, Naomi is the one that leans in first before Emily reciprocates and they share the most heart warming kiss I've ever seen. It just confirms the fact that they're going to make it.

Both of them were in love with each other for years before either of them had the guts to do anything about it. Naomi had been watching Emily from a distance and Emily had been doing the same. They had each other figured out long before they had themselves figured out. They knew each other's flaws before they _knew_ each other. Every little thing they found out about each other made them fall in love even more. That's why they work, that's why they're so in love. They both had already made a place in their hearts for the other before the other was there to fill that space. When they finally got together: when Emily filled that Emily-shaped space in Naomi's heart and Naomi filled that Naomi-shaped space in Emily's heart, they were going to stay there forever.


End file.
